Ruskur
The Heroes Reputation: Unknown Introduction Ruskur is located in East Selan and is one of Odril's oldest cities. There are about 650 inhabitants, but there are many travelers in the city so there is ussualy about 1000 people in the city depending on the season. Description At the beginning of the 10th century, Mörður Örnólfur built the fortified stronghold Mörðurborg on a hill in the northern part of Ruskur and in front of the city's sacred barrow. Mörður Örnólfur has a good relationship with Karl Úlfvòld, but it sustained because of Karls superior power. The city is located by a sacred barrow where great Illuskan warriors have been burried for senturies deep underground. Upon the barrow a Rune Stone is placed and it's said that those who touch the stone will harness the energy of the dead fighters, thus many illuskans frequent the Rune Stone often. The city of Ruskur it self is not that interesting. The Hirdmen repport to Mörður Örnólfur, but they are lead by Barði whom is loyal to Karl Úlfvòld. Architecture The finer houses in Ruskur are built with handcarved stones. They can be two stories tall and are usually decorated with fine handcarved symbols and some even have wooden dragon heads arching out from the building. Farm houses and regular houses are crafted from wood with support beams and a roof of either hay or wooden roof tiles. These houses are usually only a single floor, but they can have a small loft that's included in the living space. Locations of Interest Mörðurborg The stronghold build by Mörður Örnólfur. It's well guarded by Hirdman and Mörður's own armed guards. The stronghold secures the city of Ruskur and Mörður is payed by Karl Úlfvòld to keep the region safe. The Market There is a great market in Ruskur where the inhabitants trade amongst each other. Many tradesmen travel to this market from Tregaron and other large cities in Odril to trade here, because the city of Ruskur is located in the middle of Odril. Some products are transported here, because they first arrive in Tregaron. The Sacred Barrow An old barrow. The is a lot of lore and history about the barrow, and few, if any, have dared to enter below the ground through the stone gate. It's said that if you touch the Rune Stone on the top, you will harvest the energy of the fallen warriors whom lie burried there. The Hall of Víkìngar The Hall of Víkìngar is a hall dedicated to the sacred barrow and the meeting point for many warriors and hirdmen in Ruskur and Selan. The place is run almost like an independant guild hall, but it doesn't have a formal leader. At the moment Barði is widely respected due to his relations with Karl Úlfvòld, but when other highly respected leaders meet in the hall, competition arise. It's free to stay at the hall - if you can prove you are worthy of being there in the first place. Local NPC Mörður Örnólfur, Powerful Leader Barði, Hirdman Leader